WonderStruck
by charlibubble
Summary: Well... as if I could watch that premiere and NOT totally blow it out of proportion! Modges Spoilers for 13x01 You know you love it! x


Hodges hesitated in the hallway at the sight of her sitting there with her head in her hands. His mind had been preoccupied since they had talked earlier. Preoccupied with the way her eyes sparkled in the artificial lights and the way her hair moved in the slight breeze. But mostly he had been preoccupied with the delicious taste she had left on his lips.

And therein lay his problem; Hodges was a selfish person. He knew it, Morgan knew it and most of the lab knew it. As a result of that he had some problems letting people in.

Not to mention the fact that last time he allowed someone access to the inner most recesses of his heart she had left him. He had been left with a gaping Wendy shaped hole in his life he thought he would never fill. With a deep breath he headed towards her, the noise of his shoes suddenly incredibly loud as it bounced off the walls.

"I... uhh... got you a coffee..." He muttered, handing her the steaming paper cup and pretending not to notice the way their fingers brushed together during the exchange.

"Thanks..." She smiled.

It was almost an exhale, the tension evident in her wide eyes and furrowed brow.

"Its got honey and cinnamon... it's sweet... you know...like..."

He faltered realising he had no idea how to word his misguided logic that she embodied everything he thought sweet could be. Morgan simply nodded, averting her eyes and raising the cup to her lips. She settled back in her chair as the warm liquid enclosed her in its embrace, the plasticky faux leather squeaking in protest.

"I... wanted to talk to you... about earlier..." She began.

"No explanation needed. It's already forgotten" He lied.

Morgan eyed him suspiciously before a small smile tugged at her lips and softened her eyes.

"Good. Because you and I..."

"It doesn't even bear thinking about..." He interrupted, conflict pulling at his heart strings.

"It's ridiculous really..." Morgan scoffed "I don't know what I was thinking"

"well you obviously weren't" He shrugged "I mean, can you even imagine?"

They both laughed nervously, a silent moment gripping them as their eyes met. The mood seemed to shift slightly, his heart fluttered in an irregular rhythm and butterflies flurried in his stomach.

"I guess... it probably wouldn't be _that _bad..." She mumbled, picking at the edges of her cup nervously.

"Oh it would" He argued, still watching her from the corner of his eye "I don't do well at relationships"

"Yeah, Well neither do I so I guess we have that in common" She sighed.

"I have mother issues" He continued.

"Daddy issues!" She laughed with a humourless laugh.

She nodded her head towards the room where her father continued to sleep off his surgery.

"I'm married to my job" He sighed, wondering why he was trying to push her away when every cell in his body wanted him to pull her closer.

"Me too" She smiled, turning to face him with confusion in her clear blue eyes.

"And if our parents got together..."

"That would be complicated" She nodded. "I read that office romances never work anyway"

"That's right. I mean... what if everyone found out?" He declared.

He could remember all too well the attention Grissom and Sara's relationship had sparked in the lab. The grapevine was on fire for months and he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that if he could avoid it.

"There'd be bets on how long we would last" She laughed, shaking her head at the hilarity of it all.

"I'd rather not be in a work pool" He declared.

He searched the floor for something, anything, to fix his eyes on. He had to stop looking at her, the space between them was rapidly decreasing and he realised that all the things he was saying were true.

"No... me either" She agreed, following his eyes to the floor.

Silence descended between them as they both contemplated what this all meant. He watched as her fingers picked at the fabric on the edge of her blouse and the way she tapped her foot against the floor. A sign of the nerves that were clearly monopolizing her blood stream.

Completely by accident he caught her eye and found he couldn't look away. He was hypnotised, drawn in to the cerulean intensity before him as she seemed to steal the breath from his lips.

"It's a bad idea" He muttered as he involuntarily tilted his head, her eyelashes brushing his skin and her scent invading his senses.

"It really is" She whispered, her words vanishing onto his lips like raindrops.

Their lips seemed to naturally find their way to each other, colliding briefly before softly, slowly dancing together. His conscious thought abandoned him, floating somewhere in the middle distance and doing nothing to keep him from surrendering to his innermost desires.

His eyes closed as he settled into her embrace, his hand found its place lightly brushing the soft skin of her cheek and he felt like he was spinning out of control, lost in the taste of her lips and the feel of her skin and the way her hair drifted between his fingers like strands of fine silk.

She almost nuzzled into his hand, the way her lips caressed his seemed to be the most natural thing in the world and as he gently broke contact with her he met her eyes. Morgan's breath shivered as she moved her body back in her chair. The tiny smile that crossed her lips spoke more truth than words ever could and it slowly dawned on Hodges that all of their arguments didn't matter.

Love couldn't be explained, it was simple in its complexity and no amount of arguments or rationalisation could tell a heart what to feel.

He should know. He'd been there before.


End file.
